


Lanterns Flying High

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Lantern Rite everyone!, Liyue Lantern Rite (Genshin Impact), Love Confessions, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: During Liyue's Lantern Rite, it seems that this year Kit wanted to do more than just participate in the in-game event. A Gateway spell later, and now the entire Signed Oaths Crew is in the Harbor and ready to enjoy the festivities. Of course someone was gonna wish that Len and Tsukiyomi had a magical night...
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi (UTAU), Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Lanterns Flying High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconia1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/gifts).



Tsukiyomi flinched as she noticed one of the Travelers dash by her. They most likely were off completing commissions so they could participate in the Theatre Mechanicus (and Luka had taken a quick interest in the game). Meiko had run off at the word of a spice contest, and Rin wanted to join in too. Miku was most likely off helping people just like the Traveler, and as for the blunettes...

"Kit, look out for the tree—" "OH GOD—"

They were trying to learn how to use wing gliders. With Xiao and Cloud Retainer as their senseis. That.. might not go too well, at the sound of the kitsune wrecking her glider in a tree. "Tsuki?" Len managed to get his companion's attention, and he then took out a set of Xiao Lanterns. One of them had an image of bamboo printed on it, while the other was of a coin. "I'd asked about the lanterns, and a kind traveler gave these to me. His companion explained that if you write a wish on them and release it, the wish would come true if your heart was pure."

Tsukiyomi took the Fortune lantern carefully from Len, and she found the little card that would be written on. "I'll go ahead and do mine. And.. hopefully the others will participate too. After all, it would be nice to see if their wishes come true, too!" With that, Len departed for a location to get either a brush or pen to write with. Tsukiyomi found she had the pen case that came with the lanterns, and she opened it up. Taking the pen, she decided to write:

_I wish to be wealthy, so I may grant my wealth to charity and relief so the world may be a better place._

Once she was finished writing, she set out to find Len. She first found Miku talking with Kathryne at the Adventurer's Guild, and Miku got herself a set of six lanterns from the clerk. Next, she encountered Rin and Meiko at the Wammin Restaurant, and they both were being treated by Chongyun's Cryo to alleviate the pain of the Juyun chilis. To be honest, she had no idea why they did what they did. Meiko then asked about the lanterns, and the conversation soon got out of earshot as Tsukiyomi approached the main square. The Traveler was scolding Kit and Kaito for wrecking their gliders, and Kaito was picking leaves out of his scarf and hair while he was being scolded. Kit was hilariously enough doing the same.

At last, Tsukiyomi approached the main entrance of the Harbor, and saw Luka being wrapped up in her round of Theatre Mechanicus against someone who resembled another Traveler. (She thought it was funny, she'd seen the male one moments before. How was the female Traveler here too?)

Soon enough, Tsukiyomi found herself at the spot where Xiao had left her protagonist to go to the harbor alone. Len was sitting on the cliff, and the yakasha wasn't present. "Oh, you wrote your wish already? It might be about time to release the lanterns—" The others all arrived at the spot, and Tsukiyomi saw the lanterns they all were holding.

Kaito had Luck, Kit had Peace, Meiko had Abundance, Luka and Rin had Joy, and Miku also had a Peace lantern. Tsukiyomi just barely managed to see the wishes on the lanterns, which all read:

 _I wish I had the courage to confess to Kaito my feelings!_ That definitely was Kit's.

_I wish I had enough Sake to let the others who're old enough try the stuff I get. It's better than the shelf kind by leagues!_

_I wish I had more books._

_I wish I could make a big, juicy orange right about now!_

_I wish to connect the world through music._

_I wish that I was able to reach as many as possible with my voice. I want to change lives— and for the better, too._

As the lanterns flew up into the skies with the lanterns of the civilians, Tsukiyomi felt a slightly unexpected feeling bubble up to the forefront of her mind as the others left her and Len on the cliff. "Tsukyomi, what did you wish for?" Tsukiyomi just giggled a little in response, a gentle rosy blush becoming visible on her cheeks. "Wouldn't telling you ruin the magic?" Len blushed in response, and looked down.

"Well... I kind of wanted to tell you mine, but I guess you have a point." Len scooted a little closer to his companion, and gave her a little peck on the cheek. Tsukiyomi flushed into red, with her hand ghosting over the spot. Len himself was also a blushing mess, yet he managed to regain his composure enough to ask a question. "C-can I kiss you?" He squeaked, though Tsukiyomi answered with her actions and gave him a kiss directly on the lips.

If he wasn't enough of a mess before, he'd pretty much metaphorically crumpled out of embarrassment. Perhaps an hour passed of them being silent and soaking in the moment's magic, and eventually they both were able to speak again. "S-so.." Len stuttered, looking over the lit Liyue Harbor. "I guess the question I asked gave it away.. but I've kind of had a crush on you for a few months now." Now it was Tsukiyomi's turn to be a metaphorical puddle.

"So.. my wish was to enjoy this night with you.. hand in hand with my love." The two blondes looked at each other for a minute, before noticing a little commotion coming from up ahead. A familiar blue-haired man was struggling with his glider... and he managed to get his glider and scarf tangled in the nearby tree. Kit landed right beside the duo, and ran over to help her own crush out of the pickle he was in.

Well.. Tsukiyomi supposed that perhaps the man would never figure out how to use a wing glider anyway, unfortunately.


End file.
